KYUHYUN, MY CUPPYCAKE
by qtalitazahra
Summary: WONKYU chibi series
1. Chapter 1

KYUHYUN, MY CUPPYCAKE

Qtalita Proudly Presents..

A wonkyu 'chibi' fanfiction

Cast : Wonkyu, Lee donghae, Wonkyu's Parents

Genre : Family

This story special to Siwonbriel who request this fiction, sorry for late :p and sorry if this story not good enough hehehehehe..

Ps : Biar feel nya lebih dapet, sebaiknya sambil dengar Cuppy cake (Ost. Strawberry Shortcake) Ok OK OK

Enjoy..

"Ngeeeennngg..ngeeennng..pyu..pyuuu.."

Seorang bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun tengah bermain diruang tengah rumahnya, dengan sesekali melirik kaca besar didinding yang berfungsi sebagai pintu untuk ke taman belakang. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menatap mainan di tangannya lalu kembali menatap taman belakang.

"Hump.." Bocah kecil lucu bernama Kyuhyun atau biasa dipanggil Kyunnie ini melipat lengannya jengkel

"Ciwonnie jahat" Lanjutnya, dahinya berkerut nyaris menyatu dengan matanya yang dipicingkan, ia sangat serius memperhatikan 2 bocah lainnya yang tengah bermain hujan di taman belakang, sang kakak Cho Donghae (7 yo) dan tetangga kesayangannya Choi Siwon (7 yo).

"Aigooo, aegya eomma kenapa?" Eomma cho datang memperbaiki beanie putih yang menutupi kepala Kyuhyun, membuat rambut kecoklatannya menyembul imut.

"Ciwonnie jahat, Eomma juga jahat, Kyu benci..Hump"

"Appa?"

"Eum, Appa tidak. Hae hyung juga jahat"

Eomma cho tertawa melihat tingkah polos anaknya, ia mengangkat Kyuhyun lalu memangkunya. Dipeluknya anak bungsu nan lucunya itu, ia membenarkan jaket tebal yang Kyuhyun kenakan, merapikan syal dan mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Kyunnie mau bermain seperti mereka eoh?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut, tangannya masih terlipat di depan dadanya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada 2 bocah disana.

"Kalau begitu kyunnie harus sembuh dulu ne, kyunnie masih demam" Eomma cho menepuk pipi anaknya, Kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Eomma jahat, Kyu benci eomma.."

Kyuhyun berbalik, membelakangi Eommanya, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Eomma cho hanya menghela nafas, rasanya akan sia-sia jika menghadapi Kyuhyun dalam mode seperti ini, ia berdiri melirik jam dinding

'hhhh sepertinya appanya bisa membujuk anak ini' bathinnya, ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lalu kembali ke dapur.

Kyuhyun beringsut dari duduknya ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kaca penghalang tersebut,

"hhhh.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menempelkan tangan dan dahinya di pintu, mungkin jika Siwon dan Donghae melihatnya mereka akan tertawa gemas dengan tingkah imut Kyuhyun.

"Ciwonnie.. Hae hyung.." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih, wajahnya semakin ditempelkan ke pintu kaca membuat bibir mungilnya membentuk bulatan, hidungnya menjadi melebar, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang mengerjap bulat.

Sreettt..

Siwon berbalik, ia merasa diperhatikan seseorang. Matanya membulat melihat Kyuhyun kecilnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan –tolong bawa aku juga-

Siwon menarik lengan Donghae yang masih asyik melompat-lompat girang dibawah guyuran hujan, ia menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan pose menggemaskannya. Mulut Donghae membentuk huruf O.

Ia dan Siwon bergegas untuk kembali ke dalam rumah, Kyuhyun yang menyadari pergerakan 2 orang itu, ikut berlari ke tempatnya semula, kembali duduk bersila di depan tumpukan mainannya, lalu kembali mengangkat pesawat mainannya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Ngeeeennng..Pyuuu..Pyuuuu.." Kyuhyun kembali bermain, saat 2 bocah lainnya masuk dengan pakaian yang basah. Siwon dan Donghae tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali bermain.

Siwon dan Donghae saling berpandangan lalu beranjak masuk melewati Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghadang mereka dengan tubuh kecilnya. Ia menengadah, dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di pinggangnya.

"Kalian tidak boleh macuk, kalian bacah. Eomma nanti malah"

"Aigoo, kyu kalau kami masih disini, kami bisa saja sakit" Donghae menatap balik adiknya.

"Pokoknya hae hyung dan ciwonnie hyung tidak bica macuk" Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, ia tetap menahan tubuh hyungnya

"Kyunnie, hyung boleh masuk ya, nanti hyung menemani kyu bermain, ne" Kini Siwon yang mencoba bernegosiasi dengan bocah berpipi chubby itu, Kyuhyun mencoba berfikir sebentar lalu menggeleng kuat.

"Aniyo, kyu tidak mau, hyung cudah belbohong hali ini, kyu tidak akan teltipu lagi, hump" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya lagi, kini ia membelakangi 2 orang yang ia anggap menyebalkan, hal ini malah dibuat kesempatan bagi Donghae untuk kabur dan menarik lengan Siwon.

Dan tinggallah Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung dengan wajah di tekuk, hingga lengan besar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Omo, aegya appa kenapa disini eoh? Sudah tidak demam?"

"Appa...!"

Kyuhyun berbalik, bersorak nyaring memeluk appanya.

"Aigooo, Kyunnie sudah sembuh ne, mana eomma?"

"Eomma di dapul" Kyuhyun menjawab pendek, matanya mencari di balik punggung appanya.

"Wae baby?"

Kyuhyun cemberut, otak cerdasnya berjalan cepat, ia melirik lantai atas, tepat disamping kamarnya yang berpintu baby blue. Ia menyadari sesuatu, saat ia berbalik, saat itu pula Hae dan Siwon melarikan diri.

"Appa, Kyu benci hae hyung, ciwonnie, dan eomma"

Kyuhyun mengaduh pada appanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Wae?"

"Meleka tidak membialkan kyu belmain hujan, kyu bocan main pecawat, pecawatnya tidak telbang tinggi" Kyuhyun memainkan beanienya, Appa cho gemas dengan tingkah anaknya, ia mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun

"Setelah sembuh nanti kyu sudah bisa kembali bermain, arra"

"Ice klim?"

"ice cream juga"

"Vanila? Halus banyak appa"

"Ne, berapapun yang kyunnie mau"

"Appa halus menabung banyak, kalena kyu ingin buuuuaaaaannyyyyaaakkk"

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya, selebar yang ia bisa. Mengartikan seberapa inginnya ia dengan cemilan bernama es krim tersebut.

Appa cho tertawa ia menggendong Kyuhyun, menuju kamarnya. Sudah tiba saatnya untuk tidur siang, Kyuhyun masih menderita demam akibat bermain hujan bersama siwon seminggu lalu, maka dari itu Appa dan Eommanya menjaga betul kondisi anak bungsu lucunya itu.

"Appa, kyu bocan di kamal"

"Kyunnie harus tidur ne, biar cepat sembuh"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi mengangguk juga. Demi bermain hujan lagi, walau mungkin saja nanti eommanya akan melarang juga, hehehehe.

...

3 hari berlalu, di minggu pagi.

Kyuhyun kecil telah sehat kembali, dengan langkah setengah berlari ia berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya, sebelumnya ia telah meminta izin untuk menemui Siwon, dan berjanji akan pulang sebelum malam, lagipula rumah mereka tidak dihalangi oleh jalan, jadi Kyuhyun tidak usah menyeberang, ia cukup berbelok ke arah kanan rumahnya dan tadaaaaa.. rumah Siwon.

Kyuhyun melompat-lompat agar meraih bel di gerbang rumah Siwon, rambut tebal kecoklatannya terangkat mengikuti gerakannya. Ransel kecil berbentuk pikachu tersampir di bahunya.

"Eh, Kyunnie?"

Yeoja paruh baya membuka gerbang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Mommy, Ciwonnie ada?"

Kyuhyun terbiasa memanggil Eomma Siwon dengan sebutan Mommy, entah karena apa, Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan panggilan itu.

"Ada di kamarnya chagiya, ayo mommy antar"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan eomma choi,namun saat ia melangkah masuk, seekor anjing berjenis Golden river milik Siwon berlari ke hadapannya.

"Cleo, jangan nakal cama kyu ne, jangan gigit kyu" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala anjing yang tingginya nyaris sama dengan dirinya. Eomma Choi hanya tertawa melihat kepolosan anak tetangganya ini.

...

Kyuhyun kembali merengut, pasalnya ternyata Siwon sedang demam. Sama seperti dirinya minggu lalu, Siwon kini juga tidak bisa meninggalkan ranjang berbentuk mobilnya.

"Mommy, ciwonnie cakit apa?"

"Siwon demam sayang"

Kyuhyun semakin merengut, sementara eomma choi mengelus rambutnya.

"Mommy, ciwonnie tidak akan mati kan?"

Eomma choi kembali tertawa, ia kemudian menggeleng lembut.

"tidak sayang, makanya kita harus merawat siwon dengan baik biar ia bisa sembuh ne"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Jja, mommy tinggal dulu ne, mommy akan membuatkan siwon bubur dan kyunnie? Kyunnie ingin apa?"

"Eum, kyunnie mau bubul juga mommy, yang buaaaaaannnnyaaaakk, kalena kyu cangat lapal"

Eomma choi mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Lalu meninggalkan 2 bocah itu.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sekilas, ia berjalan pelan lalu merangkak naik ke ranjang Siwon dan duduk disamping Siwon. Ia memperhatikan hyung kesayangannya itu. Pipi Siwon memerah karena demam, dahinya juga terdapat kompres pereda demam. Kyuhyun menempelkan jemari mungilnya di pipi Siwon.

"uuuhhhh.. Ciwonnie panas" Ucapnya lalu meniup tangannya seakan pipi Siwon sepanas botol susunya setiap pagi.

Selagi menunggu Siwon bangun, Kyuhyun meraih tas yang ia bawa dari rumah, tas yang berisi buku gambar dan bermacam-macam pewarna. Kyuhyun tidur menelungkup menghadap Siwon dengan kakinya yang berkaus baby blue bergoyang,melayang-layang di udara, jari-jarinya lincah menarik pewarna di atas buku gambarnya.

_You're my honeybunch, sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my sweetie pie_

_You're my cuppycake, gumdrop _

_Snoogums- boogums, you're the apple of my eye_

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear.._

Kyuhyun melantunkan lagu kesukaannya selagi menggambar, lagu yang selalu eommanya nyanyikan saat ia hendak tidur atau saat dirinya terkena demam.

Kyuhyun mengulang lagu itu terus menerus hingga tangan Siwon mengacak rambutnya. Kyuhyun menengadah, senyumnya mengembang, ia duduk dengan kaki terlipat.

"Ciwonnie cudah bangun? Cudah tidak cakit lagi? Cudah cembuh?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum lirih, ia mencoba duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, Kyuhyun ikut memajukan tubuhnya, mendekat kearah Siwon

"Hyung sudah lumayan baikan kyunnie"

"Jinjaa?" mata Kyuhyun bersinar, Siwon mengangguk samar.

Kyuhyun kembali sibuk, ia bergegas turun dari ranjang lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak kecil, seperti sebuah kotak bekal. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk naik lagi, hingga Siwon membantunya dengan menarik tangan gempalnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia duduk di depan Siwon, memangku kotak bekalnya. Ia menunduk sebentar, sepertinya berdoa. Siwon tersenyum memandang makhluk menggemaskan didepannya. Kyuhyun membuka kotaknya, ada 2 cup cake coklat di dalamnya, satu berbentuk sempurna dan satunya sedikit berantakan. Siwon langsung menerka jika ada tangan Kyuhyun juga dalam proses pembuatannya.

"ini cup cake buatan kyu, ini buatan eomma" Kyuhyun menunjuk 1 buah Cup cake berbentuk sedikit berantakan sebagai buatannya, dan 1 dengan bentuk sempurna sebagai buatan eommanya.

"Kata eomma, kyu tidak boleh makan cake caat cakit, nanti kyu bica batuk"

Siwon mengangguk paham.

"Tapi tadi ciwonnie bilang kalau ciwonnie cudah cembuh, jadi kita bica makan cama-cama ne"

Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak di atas kasur membuat Siwon sedikit pusing.

"Ne, ne kyu, sekarang berhenti meloncat ne, hyung pusing"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah.

"Ciwonnie cakit lagi? Mau kyu nyanyikan lagi?"

Ups, Siwon merasa ia telah salah bicara, ia menutup mulutnya. Lalu menggeleng

"nyanyikan?"

"Ne, kata eomma kalau kyu cakit, eomma celalu menyanyikan lagi tadi untuk kyu, bial kyu cepat cembuh"

"Eum, kalau begitu coba nyanyikan lagi untuk hyung"

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar, ia tersenyum lebar.

_You're my honeybunch, sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my sweetie pie_

_You're my cuppycake, gumdrop _

_Snoogums- boogums, you're the apple of my eye_

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear.._

Kyuhyun bernyanyi dengan tubuh yang bergerak lucu dan tangan yang bergerak mengikuti irama. Mau tidak mau Siwon tertawa melihatnya, seharusnya kyuhyun ini terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja bukan namja, bathin Siwon.

"Hyung tidak sakit lagi kok, sini mana kuenya, hyung ingin mencoba buatan kyunnie"

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan saat Siwon mengambil 1 cup cake yang berbentuk sedikit tidak wajar, dengan gigitan besar, cup cake tersebut sudah habis setengahnya. Siwon mengunyah cup cake nya pelan seakan tengah mencicipi setiap rasa gigitannya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip, ia menanti bagaimana komentar hyung terdekatnya itu.

"Eumm ini enak, enak sekali"

Kyuhyun melonjak girang, namun ia kembali diam mengingat Siwon yang masih sedikit pusing, dengan paksa ia mengambil cup cake yang tersisa setengah dari tangan Siwon.

"Kyunnie, itu kan Cup cake hyung"

"Benal, kalena hyung bilang ini enak, kyu ingin coba. Yang ini untuk Mommy caja" Kyuhyun menunjuk cup cake buatan eommanya.

Gigitan pertama, Kyuhyun langsung mengernyitkan dahinya, ia membuang cup cake nya lalu memeletkan lidahnya

"pahit"

Siwon menghela nafas

"Kenapa hyung bilang enak? Ini pahit"

Kyuhyun menyeka lidahnya menggunakan tissue.

"Hyung sehalusnya tidak memakannya, hyung bica mati"

Siwon tertawa, Kyuhyun merengut dengan jemari yang digerakkan seakan memotong lehernya.

"Aniyo, itu enak, hanya saja terlalu banyak coklatnya kyunnie chagi"

Kyuhyun menunduk malu memainkan jarinya yang ternyata baru Siwon sadari penuh dengan plester obat. Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menghitung berapa banyak jari mungilnya yang diplester.

"1, 2, 3,.. 6?" Siwon bersorak kaget,luka di tangan Kyuhyun ada 6, 4 jari di tangan kanan dan 2 jari di tangan kiri, Kyuhyun semakin menunduk merasa Siwon marah padanya

"Kyunnie, Kyunnie tahu kan kalau hyung sangaaaaaaaattttt sayang kyunnie"

"…" Kyuhyun mengangguk

"Hyung tidak mau kyunnie terluka seperti ini"

"Tapi, kyunnie ingin membuat kue untuk ciwonnie"

"Eomma?"

"Eomma cudah melalang kyu, eomma cudah bilang agal dia caja yang memacak, tapi kyu ingin buat yang cpecial buat ciwonnie" Kyuhyun masih menunduk, Siwon menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, mengangkat wajah polos itu untuk menatapnya.

"Kyunnie sudah datang saja itu membuat hyung senang"

"Benalkah?"

Siwon mengangguk, Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, ia menghambur memeluk siwon. Siwon memangku Kyuhyun, mencubit pelan pipi namja cilik bermarga Cho itu.

"Kyunnie tidak usah lagi membuat cup cake untuk hyung ne"

"Wae? Kue kyu tidak enak ne"

Siwon menggeleng.

"Karena Kyunnie, is my Cuppycake"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, semanis cup cake, seimut cup cake,cup cake special seorang choi siwon.

END

Aiiigooooooo..so sweeeeeetttt


	2. Chapter 2 BOCAH KECIL

Qtalita lagi dan lagi..

Wonkyu Chibi again

Karena banyak yang minta lagi jadi aku coba buat chibi sekuelnya ^^

ini rencananya bakal dibikin sampe Wonkyu remaja hehehe, itupun kalau masih ada yang mau menunggu kelanjutan fict ini..

sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ya.. aku sangat sangat sangat terharu :')

so, this is special for all my readers.. muachhh

...

Kyuhyun kecil tengah menggulung telur dadarnya dengan garpu, beberapa serpihannya terhambur memenuhi bajunya, ia masih merengut di pagi hari yang cerah ini, pasalnya sang hyung favoritnya malah asyik bercengkrama dengan teman sekolahnya yang datang berkunjung untuk menjenguk Siwon.

Kenapa Kyuhyun berada dirumah Siwon sepagi ini? Jawabannya karena semalam Kyuhyun menginap di rumah Siwon, Orang tua dan Hyungnya tengah ke busan menemui haraboeji, Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ikut? Salahkan saja jiwa uke nya yang sudah mulai muncul, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Siwon jauh-jauh sebelum namja cilik itu sembuh total.

Dan jadilah ia menginap dirumah Siwon untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Mommy, Kyu cudah kenyang" Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, ia berusaha turun dari kursi hingga appa choi yang membantu.

"Gomawo daddy.."

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati ruang tamu, dimana Siwon dan teman-temannya tengah bercengkrama, ia menggembungkan pipinya, alisnya bertaut. Namun kemudian matanya berbinar, ia berlari cepat ke arah dapur.

"Mommy..Mommy..Mommy.." Panggilnya bertubi-tubi

"Ne, ada apa chagi?"

"Mommy, Kyu boleh belmain tidak?"

"Tentu saja boleh, kyunnie mau bermain apa?"

"Kyu mau belmain belcama minnie,boleh?"

Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, sambil menatap harap eomma choi. Eomma choi mengangguk, ia paham jika Kyuhyun kecil tengah kesepian dengan kehadiran teman-teman Siwon, maka dari itu ia ingin memanggil Changmin atau Minnie, sahabatnya serta tetangga mereka juga, ia seumur dengan Kyuhyun, meski tingginya hampir sama dengan Siwon.

"Yeeaaaayyy, gomawo Mommy, kyu cayang mommy"

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi eomma choi yang berjongkok didepannya, lengkap dengan suara 'mmmmmuuuaaacccchhh' nya

Setelah ia mendapat izin, Kyuhyun berlari kearah pesawat telepon di sudut ruangan, dengan terlebih dahulu menarik kursi kecil untuk tempatnya berpijak.

Ia memanjat dan meraih gagang teleponnya, saat ia akan memencet dial, ia merengut. Ia baru sadar jika ia belum tahu angka-angka didepannya. Appa choi yang menyaksikan itu akhirnya turun tangan.

"Kyunnie mau menelfon siapa hm?"

"Daddy, kyu mau menelfon minnie, Daddy bica bantu kyu?"

Appa choi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bukankah rumah Minnie ada disebelah?"

"Kyu takut daddy, minnie punya anjing becaaaaaaaalllll, giginya banyaaaaaaakkk, walnanya melah muda cepelti baju kyu"

Appa choi tertawa melihat mata berbinar Kyuhyun saat menjelaskan detail anjing milik Changmin, apalagi saat ia menunjuk bajunya yang berwarna hitam tapi menyebut warna merah muda sebagai warna anjing Changmin.

"Hehehehe, aigoooo kyunnie takut ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, rambutnya bergerak-gerak.

"Jja, Daddy bantu ne"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia menyaksikan Sang Pahlawannya memencet beberapa dial lalu menunggu suara dari seberang sana.

"Nah, Kyunnie tunggu sebentar ya, Changminnie sebentar lagi datang"

Kyuhyun memeluk appa Choi, ia juga mengecup pipinya.

"Gomawo daddy"

Appa choi mengacak rambut halus Kyuhyun, Keluarga Choi sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun kecil yang tumbuh menjadi anak cerdas dan menggemaskan, Kyuhyun yang begitu ceria dan lincah, serta Kyuhyun yang begitu perhatian terhadap anak mereka.

Kyuhyun kecil berdiri di depan pintu, tepat di ruang tamu, ia sesekali melompat girang ketika ia mengingat sahabatnya akan datang.

"Kyunnie, menunggu siapa?"

Kyuhyun merengut, suara itu, suara teman Siwon yang dianggap paling jelek (?) menurut Kyuhyun, Yoona.

"Noona tidak ucah tau, hump"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, Siwon berdiri lalu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Wae?"

"…"

"Kyunnie kenapa?"

"Kyu malah, kyu tidak mau bicala dengan ciwonnie"

"Kenapa marah?"

"Ciwonnie jahat, hump"

Kyuhyun berlari masuk, kaki kecilnya sesekali dihentakkan, Siwon hanya memandang bingung bocah 5 tahun itu.

Beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun masuk, pintu diketuk seseorang. Siwon kembali berdiri membuka pintu, ia sedikit terkejut dengan tamunya ini.

"Annyonghaceyo, hyung. Kyunnie ada? Minnie mau belmain belcama" Bocah kecil bernama Changmin itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan beberapa giginya yang ompong akibat terlalu banyak mengemil coklat dan permen. Wajah Siwon berkerut, jujur ia tidak terlalu suka bocah tetangganya ini.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari?"

"Kyunnie menelepon Minnie balucan"

Changmin memperbaiki tasnya yang Siwon yakini berisi mainan dan cemilan, ini yang Siwon tidak suka dari seorang Changmin yang tidak kalah menggemaskannya, Changmin selalu memberi Kyuhyun coklat yang banyak sehingga Kyuhyun bisa batuk dan mengajaknya bermain hingga Kyuhyun lupa istirahat.

"Hyung,"

Changmin menarik baju Siwon, Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya, ia kemudian mengangguk mempersilahkan bocah yang tidak kalah gempalnya itu untuk masuk dan menemui Kyuhyun.

….

Selang beberapa waktu, kini Kyuhyun dan Changmin tengah berada di dalam kamar Siwon, ya selama beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun memang tidur bersama Siwon.

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan gambar dan pewarnanya, sedangkan Changmin sibuk dengan komiknya.

"Kyunnie, ini meleka kenapa?" Changmin memperlihatkan sebuah gambar dalam buku komik kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mendongak, alisnya menyatu, ia bingung dengan gambar yang ada disitu.

"Kenapa Minnie tidak membacanya caja?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Minnie, tidak tau membaca, Minnie Cuma liat gambalnya caja"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ia kemudian beringsut duduk disamping Changmin, memperhatikan gambar itu berulang kali. Bibirnya maju membentuk bulatan.

"Kyunnie, meleka aneh ne"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk, ikut setuju dengan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Minnie, bagaimana kalau kita beltanya pada Ciwonnie caja?"

Mata Changmin membulat, ia setuju dengan ide Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Minnie caja yang kecana ne, Kyu macih malah" Kyuhyun memainkan pewarnanya kembali, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Allaceo, kyunnie tunggu sebental ne" Changmin berlari kecil keluar kamar lalu menuruni tangga, ia nyaris saja menabrak eomma choi yang tengah membereskan rumah. Ia berhenti berlari saat ia menemukan Siwon berdiri di ambang pintu, rupanya teman-temannya telah pulang.

"Hyung..Hyung..Hyung.." changmin menarik-narik kaki baju Siwon. Siwon berbalik dan mendecih melihat bocah yag tingginya nyaris sama dengannya.

"Wae?"

"Hyung, minnie punya komik tapi minnie tidak mengelti gambalnya, kyunnie juga tidak tahu, hyung tahu tidak?"

Siwon mengerucutkan dahinya.

"Memangnya gambar seperti apa?"

Changmin membuka komiknya, memperlihatkan gambar di dalamnya. Mata Siwon membulat

"Darimana kau mendapat komik seperti ini?"

"Eum, Hyukkie hyung"

"Hyukkie memberikan ini padamu?"

"Aniii..minnie yang mengambilnya dali kamal hyukkie hyung hehe" Changmin terkekeh, Siwon memutar bola matanya malas, Hyukkie atau Lee Hyukjae adalah teman sekelasnya, juga teman sekelas Donghae.

"HHhhh, Minnie-ah ini komik untuk orang yang sudah besar, bukan untuk anak-anak seperti kalian"

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Begini, komik ini untuk orang-orang seperti Eomma dan Appa"

Changmin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu.

"Jadi, kenapa Hyukkie hyung membacanya?"

Siwon diam. Changmin diam.

"Euummm, apa Kyunnie sudah melihat ini?"

"Eh, Minnie lupa, Kyunnie pasti menunggu Minnie" Tanpa menjawab, Changmin berbalik dan berlari ke atas lagi, ia baru mengingat kalau ia sudah cukup lama meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Siwon mengikuti Changmin, ia tahu otak bocah itu berbeda tipis dengan hyungnya, sama-sama pervert, ia takut kyunnie-nya yang polos bisa tertular.

"Kyunnie..Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun yang asyik menggambar mengangkat wajahnya, ia tersenyum lebar melihat changmin masuk dengan mengibas-ngibaskan komiknya. Namun senyumnya seketika berubah menjadi gerutuan kecil saat Siwon juga muncul.

"Ciwon Hyung bilang ini komik olang becal, kita tidak bica melihatnya"

"Kenapa?"

"Eum, kalena ini untuk olang becal hehe, kita kan macih kecillll.." Changmin memicingkin jarinya, seakan mereka berdua sekecil makhluk minion.

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, anak-anak ini terlalu banyak tahu.

"Kyunnie sedang apa?"

Siwon berjongkok, mengamati gambar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sontak menarik gambarnya dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Changmin yang melihat bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada tontonan asyik pun duduk bersila di antara mereka.

"Ciwonnie tidak ucah tahu, hump"

"Kyunnie marah?"

"Ciwonnie jahat.."

"Tapi kan hyung ti-"

"Kkkkkkk…"

Siwon melirik Changmin yang malah tertawa melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun, Ia menggeram kesal, membuat Changmin berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung minta maaf ne.."

Kyuhyun berbalik membelakangi Siwon, Changmin juga ikut berbalik.

"Hhh, hei.. kenapa kau ikut berbalik?"

Changmin yang merasa diajak bicara menoleh sebentar.

"Kyunnie teman Minnie jadi minnie juga halus cepelti Kyu"

Siwon sweatdrop melihat 2 bocah yang kompak merajuk di depannya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

….

Sore hari di kediaman Choi, Siwon tengah membantu Appanya merapikan berkas *calon direktur* kantor milik Choi Corp. Sesekali ia melirik Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang bermaindi taman belakang. Mereka tengah bermain lompat kodok, beberapa kali Siwon ikut tertawa saat Kyuhyun terjungkal ke belakang ketika ia akan meloncati tubuh Changmin yang lumayan tinggi, atau Changmin yang digigit Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya terlalu berat di atas tubuh mungil Kyuhyun.

"Minnie.. badanmu becall..belat.. Kyu tidak kuat" Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pipi gempalnya cemberut

"Catu kaliiiii lagi neeee.." Changmin memohon, Kyuhyun semakin cemberut, pipinya semakin menggembung.

Chup..

Changmin mengecup pipi gempal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

Siwon menganga.

"Hehehehe, Pipi Kyunnie lucu, cepelti loti" Changmin merona menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya, ia tersenyum.

"Loti? Loti coklat?" Kyuhyun antusias menatap changmin yang memeluknya meloncat-loncat.

"Aduuuuhhh cakiiittttt"

Hingga Changmin mengaduh kesakitan, telinganya terasa panas, ternyata Siwon telah berdiri diantara mereka dengan menjewer telinga kanan Changmin.

"Dasar anak nakal, kenapa kau mencium pipi Kyunnie?"

"Aduuuhhh hyuuunng cakiiittt, hiks,,hiks,," Changmin sudah setengah menangis, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia ada di belakang Changmin dengan mata yang sudah mulai basah, pipinya juga memerah menahan tangis, ia menunduk dengan memainkan jarinya, bahunya bergetar.

Siwon berhenti menjewer telinga Changmin yang mulai menangis, dan..

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Huweeeeeeeee….!"

Siwon menutup kedua telinganya hingga Eomma Choi datang membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan anaknya.

"Omo! Kyunnie? Minnie? Waeyo? Ada apa ini Siwonnie?" Eomma Choi menggendong Kyuhyun sementara Changmin ia tuntun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk di sofa dengn secangkir coklat panas di depannya, mereka masih sesenggukan, Kyuhyun mengucek matanya yang bengkak, ia melirik Siwon lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jja, ayo kita selesaikan masalahnya"

Appa Choi duduk mengamati ke tiga bocah yang terlihat tengah di eksekusi itu.

"Kyunnie dan Minnie kenapa mengangis eoh?"

"Hiks..Ciwon hyung hiks.. menalik hiks.. telinga Minnie appa" Changmin mengadu, bibirnya belepotan coklat panas, walaupun ia tengah sedih ia tetap tidak bisa jauh dari cemilan apapun.

"Lalu Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia memainkan ujung blazernya, wajahnya menunduk, tangan kecilnya sesekali mengusap matanya.

"Kyu hiks.. takut hiks.. Ciwonnie malah Daddy hiks.." Kyuhyun memeluk appa Choi, ia kembali menangis. Kini tatapan Appa dan Eomma Choi beralih pada anak mereka, Siwon menunduk.

"Siwonnie, jadi jelas kan hukuman apa untukmu hari ini?"

"Ne, appa"

…..

Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan hukumannya yakni membersihkan halaman belakang, ia kembali masuk ke kamar, telinganya menangkap suara cekikikan 2 bocah di kamar mandi yang tidak tertutup. Ia berjalan mengendap mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan.

Tampaklah Kyuhyun dan Changmin tengah bermain busa dan beberapa bebek karet di dalam Bathtub miliknya, Siwon membulatkan matanya melihat kedekatan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, apalagi saat Kyuhyun tertawa lebar didepan Changmin.

"Minnie..Minnie.. bucanya banyak ne? Bebeknya nanti makan buca" Kyuhyun menaruh busa di sekujur mulut bebek yang paling besar, Siwon tertawa melihat kepolosan Kyuhyun, rambutnya penuh busa, pipi gempalnya putih lucu, bibirnya mengerucut menirukan suara air. Changmin juga tidak kalah menggemaskan, rambutnya yang agak panjang mereka buat berdiri seperti sirip ikan hiu dengan busa di ujungnya, pipinya yang gempal penuh busa. Siwon terkekeh

"Kyunnie, cudah ya mandinya..minnie kedinginan" Siwon terlonjak berlari kea rah ranjang,2 bocah itu telah selesai mandi, mereka keluar masih penuh busa, sementara Siwon pura-pura tertidur.

"Minnie, badan kita macih banyak bucanya"

"Eh, ne kyunnie, kita macuk lagi ne, cilam pake ail"

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Changmin, Siwon yang semula pura-pura tidur semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, ada 2 bocah gempal dikamarnya tengah berjalan kesana kemari tanpa pakaian, sangat menggemaskan.

….

Malam telah tiba, Changmin telah pulang kerumahnya, makan malam pun telah selesai, kini saatnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk tidur.

"Kyunnie.."

".."

"Kyunnie masih marah sama hyung?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab ia masih tidur membelakangi Siwon.

"Hyung minta maaf ne.."

"Kyu tidak malah kok hyung" Kyuhyun berbalik, pipi gempalnya memerah karena dingin, Siwon menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun kecilnya.

"Kyu Cuma takut ciwonnie malah cama kyu" Kyuhyun bangun lalu duduk bersila disamping Siwon.

"Kyu takut telinga kyu di talik juga cama Ciwonnie" Kyuhyun menutup telinganya, Siwon tersenyum. Ia bangun mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun

"Hyung tidak akan menarik telinga kyunnie, hyung janji"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia memeluk Siwon.

"Kyunnie cayaaaaaannng ciwonnie" Siwon memeluk tubuh gempak Kyuhyun dan memangkunya.

"Hyung juga sayaaaaaaaannng Kyunnie"

"Eum, tapi kenapa Ciwonnie tadi menalik telinga Minnie?"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya ia menatap Siwon sambil memainkan dimple Siwon yang terlihat saat ia tertawa.

"Karena Minnie sudah mencium Kyunnie"

"Tidak boleh?"

Siwon mengangguk, Kyuhyun menggumam.

"tapi kyunnie celing mencium pipi Ciwonnie" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon.

"Itu tidak dilarang, karena Kyunnie kan sayang sama hyung" Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia berdiri

"Kyu cayang Ciwonnie becaaaaaaaaaaaallllll cekali" Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya sambil berputar di atas ranjang. Siwon tersenyum, ia membuka lengannya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk kembali tidur.

"Ne, hyung tahu, kyunnie adalah yang tersayang buat hyung, jadi Kyunnie jangan nakal ne.."

"Ne Ciwonnie.."

"Jja, sekarang tidur ne, sudah malam,jaljayo Kyunnie.." Siwon menyelimuti Kyuhyun yang tidur dipelukannya.

"Jaljayo Ciwonnie..hoaaahhhmmm"

END


	3. Chapter 3

MONSTER KODOK

Qtalita Present

Apa lagi kelakuan unik Kyuhyun kecil kita? lalu bagaimana Siwon menjaga bocah imut itu?

Lets check it..

...

"Aduh kyunnie jangan bergerak-gerak dong, hyung tidak bisa memakaikanmu baju"

"Kyu bica pakai cendili.. cini! Cini!"

"Aduh, kau memakainya salah kyu, ayo kemari biar hyung yang memakaikan ne"

"Tidak, kyu bica cendili huwaaaaaaaa"

Keributan pagi ini berawal dari Kyuhyun yang selesai mandi namun tidak ingin memakai pakaiaannya ah lebih tepatnya ia ingin memakainya sendiri. 2 bocah itu saling menarik ujung baju kyuhyun di atas ranjang, berebut hendak memutuskan siapa yang akan menang, Kyuhyun kah atau Siwon. Baju berwarna biru itu sudah terentang kuat ditangan 2 bocah keras kepala itu.

"Ayo kyu, nanti baju kyu bisa robek"

"Huwaaaa kyu bica cendili.." Kyuhyun berteriak, ia menarik bajunya kuat hingga Siwon terpelanting dan jatuh dari ranjang.

"Ouccchhh"

Demi mendengar erangan Siwon, Kyuhyun kecil yang masih belum mengenakan baju bergegas turun dari ranjang yang lumayan tinggi itu, ia langsung memeluk Siwon, menjatuhkan tubuh gempalnya di atas tubuh Siwon.

"Ciwonnie jangan matiii hiks.."

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat, ia sudah menangis, pipinya memerah. Siwon memeluk balik tubuh polos itu.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa kyu, jja hyung masih hidup bukan?"

Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuan Siwon, mata bulatnya memperhatikan wajah Siwon.

"Tidak ada dalahnya, yeaaayy Ciwonnie tidak mati ne" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Siwon, menyisakan semburat merah di pipi bocah 5 tahun itu. Aigooo..

"Nah, sekarang kyunnie pakai baju ne"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh, kali ini ia tidak ingin melawan, demi hyung tersayangnya.

…

"Mommy macih lama?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk memperhatikan bayangannya di lantai putih rumah Siwon. Siwon yang baru saja menelpon eommanya mengangguk.

"Ne, eomma masih sedikit lama kyu, ia harus mengantar berkas appa yang tertinggal dulu baru pulang dan membawakan kita kue coklat yang besssaaarrrrr" Siwon merentangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya. Kyuhyun menatap takjub rentangan tangan Siwon, ia tidak bisa membayangkan sebesar apa kuenya nanti.

"Becaaaallll?"

"Ne, kyu..bessssaaaarrrrr"

"Waaaahhh kue coklat yang buuuueeeeccaaaaaaaallll" Kyuhyun mengikuti rentangan tangan Siwon hingga tubuhnya nyaris terpelanting ke belakang. Siwon hanya tertawa.

"Jja, kita ke kamar saja, bermain game ne"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia lalu melompat-lompat di depan Siwon agar namja berumur 7 tahun itu mau menggendong tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang tidaklah ringan.

Siwon bisa apa didepan bocah imut itu, ia hanya bisa mengikuti semua keinginannya jika tidak ia bisa saja menangis dan meminta bertemu eommanya yang masih berada di busan.

…..

"Ciwonnie, Ciwonnie," Kyuhyun kecil menarik-narik baju Siwon yang tengah asyik bermain game, Siwon meletakkan stick nya lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kecil menguap lebar, sepertinya ia mengantuk.

"Wae kyu? Kyunnie mengantuk?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, ia merangkak naik ke pangkuan Siwon lalu duduk memeluk leher hyung kesayangannya itu, ia meletakkan kepala mungilnya di bahu Siwon. Siwon perlahan berdiri sambil menggendong Kyuhyun, Siwon berjalan kearah ranjangnya lalu meletakkan Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik menghisap jempolnya.

"Kyunnie mau susu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi dengan mata sayu, Siwon bergegas menuju dapur dan membuatkan Kyuhyun susu, ia membaca cara membuat yang ada di samping kotak, dengan telaten Siwon mengikutinya hingga tiba saat ia harus menyeduhnya dengan air panas, karena kurang hati-hati Siwon malah terkena cipratannya.

"Awwwww…" Siwon mengaduh lalu secara spontan melempar botol susu milik Kyuhyun, Siwon mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya yang terasa perih dan mulai melepuh, mata Siwon pun mulai berkaca-kaca menahan perih.

"Hiks..Hiks.. appo.. hiks.." Rintihnya pelan, karena walaupun ia kesakitan ia juga masih mengingat kalau Kyuhyun tengah tertidur.

Tanpa Siwon sadari wajah mungil tengah mengintipnya dari balik dinding, Kyunnie kecil tengah berdiri disana dengan wajah menunduk dan jemari yang memainkan ujung bajunya.

"hiks..hiks.."

Kyuhyun kembali mendongak, mengintip Siwon yang kini masih mengipasi tangannya sambil menangis. Kyuhyun kecil makin menunduk, wajahnya pucat.

"Ciwonnie cebental lagi mati gala-gala kyu" Bisiknya lirih yang sayang sekali masih mampu di dengar oleh telinga Siwon. Siwon yang menyadari jika ada makhluk lain selain dirinya itu bergegas mengusap kasar matanya, ia berdiri masih dengan wajah meringis, Siwon mendekati bilik pemisah dapur dan ruang tengah dimana Kyuhyun sekarang berjongkok.

"Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ciwonnie, huweeeeeeeee.."

Bocah itu menangis dengan menatap Siwon. Siwon terkejut, ia lantas ikut berjongkok lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya, Kyuhyun masih menangis, seakan matanya penuh dengan bendungan air, hidung mungilnya memerah.

"Kyunnie kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks..huweeeee, ciwonnie akan mati gala-gala kyu"

Siwon mendelik, jelas-jelas ia masih hidup kenapa Kyuhyun malah mengira dirinya akan segera mati? Ah, ia teringat sesuatu, Kyuhyun pasti melihat kecerobohannya tadi makanya bocah 5 tahun itu mengira Siwon akan mati.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa chagi, hyung hanya terkena air panas saja, lihat.."

Siwon memperlihatkan tangannya yang sedikit melepuh kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak lalu kembali menangis, membuat Siwon semakin kelabakan.

"Huweeeee ciwonnie belubah jadi monstel kodok"

Dan Siwon pun sweatdrop seketika.

….

Kyuhyun masih menatapi tangan Siwon yang sedikit menggelembung melepuh, ia sesekali meringis saat hyungnya itu meringis, tangan kecilnya juga bergerak cekatan membasuh tangan Siwon dengan air, Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini berada di dalam kamar mandi Siwon, Siwon yang duduk di pinggir bath tub sambil merendam tangannya sementara Kyuhyun berada di dalam bath tub membantu Siwon membasuh tangannya, tubuh kecilnya ikut berendam di dalam bath tub yang terisi setengah, Siwon sudah melarang anak itu untuk tidak berendam namun dasar Kyuhyun kecil yang keras kepala ia bahkan berniat akan menangis dan mengadukannya ke appa Choi jika Siwon menolak.

"Ciwonnie, kenapa tangan Ciwonnie jadi cepelti kodok?"

Siwon tersenyum, ia mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ini namanya melepuh kyunnie, karena tadi hyung terkena air panas"

Kyuhyun mengangguk angguk.

"tangan Ciwonnie cepelti balon hehhehehe"

Kyuhyun terkikik, matanya menyipit dengan kedua belah pipi terangkat. Siwon jadi ikut tertawa melihat polah Kyuhyun yang kian hari entah kenapa semakin menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa, ia membuka matanya,wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat,

"Ciwonniee! Tangannya meletus"

Siwon melirik ke arah tangannnya yang tidak menggelembung lagi, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri, dengan cepat ia melompat keluar dari bath tub.

"Iiiiiiiiiiii… Ciwonnieeee.."

Siwon tertawa saat Kyuhyun memegang pipi gembulnya sambil bergidik beberapa kali, bibirnya bahkan dipoutkan dan alis yang hampir menyatu, Kyuhyun terlihat begitu takut. Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun agar mendekat

"Kyunnie sini, ini tandanya hyung sudah sembuh"

"Cembuh? Tidak jadi monstel lagi?" Siwon mengangguk saja, Kyuhyun kecilpun mendekat, ia mengintip tangan Siwon yang kemerahan, Siwon meringis saat Kyuhyun usil menyentuhnya.

"Macih cakit ya Ciwonnie?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Tapi sudah tidak sesakit tadi kyunnie, sekarang bantu hyung membalutnya ne"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias, ia meraih bathrobe nya namun baru berapa langkah Kyuhyun berhenti dengan kaki yang menggeliat.

"Kyunnie kenapa?"

"Kyu mau pipis T_T "

Siwon tersenyum, ia menuntun adik kecilnya itu, maklumlah Kyuhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri.

….

Kini dua bocah lucu itu tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjang Siwon, Kyuhyun sedang dalam masa sibuk, matanya berkerut, tangan kecilnya sibuk dengan perban yang sedari tadi belum selesai ia lipat, bibirnya membulat saat perban itu bukannya terlipat malah melilit di kedua tangannya, dan tawa Siwonpun meledak.

"Hahahahahah, bukan seperti itu caranya Kyunnie" Siwon mengambil alih namun Kyuhyun berkelik cepat

"Kyunnie bica kok Ciwonnie"

Siwon mengalah, ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mencoba dan mencoba lagi.

1 menit

2 menit

..

..

10 menit

Dan lipatan itupun jadi, walaupun dalam keadaan yang sedikit berantakan, namun Siwon tidak mau membuat baby kecilnya itu merengut, dengan sedikit takut ia meletakkan tangannya yang terluka di atas bantal di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Bocah berbibir plumy itu tersenyum senang saat balutan di tangan Siwon selesai –dalam keadaan berantakan-

"Cudah Ciwonnie, kyunnie pintal bukan?"

Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya bangga, Siwon hanya tersenyum berat lalu menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. Walau ia merasa tangannya malah semakin perih setelah Kyuhyun membalutnya asal.

"Ciwonnie cekalang tidul ne"

Kyuhyun memulai lagi, ia mendorong tubuh Siwon agar berbaring, diikuti tubuhnya yang ia rebahkan di samping kanan Siwon, ia menempatkan kepalanya di dada Siwon, Kyuhyun mengemut jempolnya.

"Kyunnie mau susu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng

"Ani, nanti Ciwonnie jadi monstel kodok lagi, kyunnie tidak mau"

Siwon terkekeh, ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Matanya mulai terpejam.

"Ciwonnie, nanti kalau kyu cudah becal, kyu mau menikah dengan ciwonnie caja ne"

Gubrak!

Siwon kembali tersentak, ia menatap sekilas bocah yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Siapa yang mengajari kyunnie seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun bangun lagi, ia memainkan jarinya malu. Siwon jadi ikut terduduk, situasi malah menjadi sedikit kikuk, hei ada apa ini, mereka bahkan masih dua bocah.

"Kata hae hyung, Ciwonnie cayang cama kyunnie, kyunnie juga cayang cama Ciwonnie, telus eomma bilang kalau caling menyayangi bica menikah cepelti appa dan eomma, tapi itu kalau kyu cudah becal" Kyuhyun mengangkat matanya, pandangannya betul-betul penuh harap.

"Ciwonnie menikah dengan kyunnie ne, ne, ne,"

Kyuhyun mengguncang lengan kanan Siwon, Siwon hanya bisa termangu. Anak ini benar-benar tidak paham dengan perkataan orang dewasa.

"Hyung tidak mau menikah sama kyunnie"

Siwon berbalik, ia menyeringai, sepertinya ia ingin sedikit bermain dengan Kyuhyun.

"Waee?" Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Siwon tersenyum

"Hyung tidak akan menikah dengan kyunnie kalau Kyunnie masih cadel"

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia memainkan jarinya, pipinya memerah.

"Jj, cepat sebut nama hyung, tapi tidak boleh cadel lagi ne"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut, siwon jadi gemas lalu mengecup bibir mungil itu.

"Hump, ciwonnie mecum"

Eh? Siwon sweatdrop

"Siapa yang mengajari kyunnie bicara seperti itu?"

"Hae hyung dan Hyukkie hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menepuk pipi Siwon lalu menariknya, sementara Siwon mengaduh kyuhyun malah tertawa cekikikan.

"Ciwonnie milip kuda"

"Heh? Siapa yang mengajari Kyunnie lagi?" Kali ini Siwon benar-benar bersumpah akan menghadiahi Donghae dan Hyukkie tendangan jika benar ia yang mengajari Kyuhyunnya.

"Eomma"

Dan Siwon pun hanya bisa diam. Bahkan calon mertuanya (?) juga mengatainya mirip kuda.

"Jja, sudahlah sekarang kyunnie sebut nama hyung, tanpa cadel ne"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ciwon"

"Ani, coba ulang"

"Tss-tccsiwon"

"Aiissshh, belum kyunnie, Siwon, SI-SIWON"

Kyuhyun terdiam, mulutnya bergerak-gerak.

"Ciiwoonnnnnnn"

"Lagi"

"Tss-tssiwoonn"

"S kyu 'S' "

"Miwon"

" -_- "

"Huweeeeeee, kyunnie tidak bica"

Dan berakhirlah usaha Siwon dengan tangisan Kyuhyun.

"Hhhhh, sudahlah Kyu, jangan dipaksakan ne, nanti saja Kyunnie pasti bisa"

"Lalu kyunnie menikah dengan Ciwonnie kan?"

Siwon mengangguk, daripada anak itu menangis lagi.

"Neeeee chagiyaaaa"

Kyuhyun melompat-lompat senang, ia memeluk Siwon lalu mengecup seluruh wajah Siwon. Kyuhyun kecil bahkan belum mengerti apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kata 'menikah' namun apa boleh buat, biarkan saja kehidupan mereka berjalan apa adannya, mereka akan menemukan jawabannya suatu saat nanti bukan?

...

Kriiieeeetttt

Pintu kamar Siwon terbuka, Seorang yeoja paruh baya masuk dengan kantongan besar di tangannya, ia tersenyum tatkala melihat 2 bocah tengah tertidur dengan berpelukan, Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya di dada Siwon dengan jempol yang masih ada dalam mulutnya. Ternyata setelah lelah mempelajari huruf S 2 bocah itu malah ketiduran.

Eomma choi, memperbaiki Selimut mereka yang melorot akibat Kyuhyun yang tidur sambil melingkarkan kakinya di perut Siwon. Eomma Choi sedikit terkejut melihat tangan kiri anaknya yang dibalut perban berbentuk berantakan, namun ia kembali tersenyum saat mendapat 2 lembar surat di meja nakas.

_Eomma, aku baik-baik saja, tanganku terkena air panas saat membuatkan Kyuhyun susu, jangan marahi kyunnie ne, kyunnie sudah merawatku dengan saaaaaaangaaaaaatttt baik.._

_CSW_

Eomma choi lalu membalik selembar lagi, ia tampak menahan tawanya, lembaran itu tidak ada tulisan apapun, hanya ada coretan warna-warni dan dua boneka kecil yang tersenyum sambil bergandengan tangan. Eomma Choi yakin ini milik Kyuhyun.

Eomma Choi mengelus dan mengecup masing-masing kepala 2 anak itu. Ia melangkah pelan keluar dari kamar Siwon, takut membangunkan mereka.

"HHhh, sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Nyonya Cho kalau anaknya benar-benar cocok dengan Siwon" Lirihnya tersenyum sendiri.

If we just try, just to be nice, in the world would be a better place for you and i..

END

Yang minta obat diabetes mana? Hehehehe, mian kalau update nya lama neeeee,

Semoga ini bisa bikin hidup makin maaaaniiiiiiisssssss

And g lupa, makasih banyak buat review nya neeee, sangat sangat sangat membangun pake banget

So.. see u next story okkkk ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyeowo..Kyeowo..chuuu..chuuu hahahahahaha"

Kyuhyun melompat-lompat sendiri di halaman rumahnya pagi ini, tubuh gempalnya terlihat sudah rapi dalam balutan seragam sekolah, ya, hari ini Kyuhyun kecil kita sudah siap untuk masuk kindergarten

Seragamnya berwarna biru dengan topi yang berwarna senada, di punggungnya tersemat ransel kecil berbentuk pikachu, ia terlihat begitu senang dengan seragamnya sehingga sejak pagi buta ia telah bersiap dan menunggu appanya di halaman rumah, sesekali kepalanya juga menyembul dari gerbang, ia juga menunggu sang tetangga favoritnya untuk berangkat bersama, Ya, Sekolah Siwon dan Donghae memang berada dalam kawasan yang sama dengan sekolah baru Kyuhyun, sekolah yang berada dalam yayasan yang sama.

"Omo, neomo kyeopta…" Donghae berlari kecil menemui adiknya, ia memeluk tubuh kyuhyun hingga bocah itu meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya.

"Hae hyung kyu cecak" ucapnya dengan mendorong tubuh Donghae

"Ye? Kyunnie sudah mulai masuk sekolah tapi masih cadel? Aigooo, Siwonnie pasti kecewa" Donghae mengerling pada adiknya, ia sengaja ingin menggoda Kyuhyun yang matanya mulai membulat.

"jinja?"

Donghae mengangguk, ia melihat Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, padahal Appanya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu untuk segera berangkat ke kantor dengan sebelumnya mengantar anak-anaknya bersekolah.

"Kyunnie, kau mau kemana saying?" Eomma cho, menangkap anak bungsunya yang melintas didepannya. Kyuhyun berusaha berontak, namun eomma Cho malah menggendong anaknya itu.

"Eomma, Kyu tidak mau belcekolah dulu"

Sontak semua orang terkejut, bukankah kyuhyun sendiri yang memaksa-maksa Appa dan Eommanya untuk menyekolahkannya? Walaupun dengan alasan aneh, ingin cepat besar dan segera menikah dengan Siwon (?)

"Waeyo?"

"Kata hae hyung, Kyunnie macih cadel, Kyunnie pasti membuat Ciwonnie malah, Dan olang cadel belum bica macuk cekolah" Kyuhyun memainkan topinya, rambutnya yang telah disisir rapi terlihat berantakan akibat ia menarik topinya kasar, Kyuhyun terlihat sebal dengan dirinya sendiri yang masih saja cadel.

"Donghae…"

Appa dan Eomma Cho kompak memanggil anak sulungnya itu yang kini entah dimana, Akan sulit membujuk Kyunnie yang sudah ngambek seperti ini, dan satu-satunya cara hanya memanggil Siwon untuk membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

Hhhh, Donghae Donghae..

…

Siwon menggerutu kurang jelas di depan gerbang rumah Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak setelah ia membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau bersekolah, kini di depannya muncul bocah lain, bocah dengan gigi depan nyaris membentuk sebuah gua, bocah yang hampir setinggi dirinya.

"Ciwon hyung, nanti kita makan belsama ne"

Changmin, bocah itu memeluk kotak bekalnya, disampingnya berdiri Kyuhyun dengan senyum 3 jarinya. Siwon hanya mengangguk malas, sungguh ia bisa saja menghabiskan waktu seharian bahkan seminggu bersama Kyuhyun tapi dengan bocah ini? Oh tidak, melihatnya saja sudah membuat siwon habis kesabaran. Entah kenapa anak bernama Changmin yang merupakan tetangganya itu selalu datang disaat dirinya tengah berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun, sangat mengganggu.

"Ciwonnie, nanti ajali kyu agal tidak cadel lagi ne" Kini Kyuhyun yang menarik-narik baju Siwon, Siwon tersenyum mengacak rambut anak imut itu, Changmin nampak mendekat dengan cengirannya, ia juga menyundulkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon, Siwon bergidik namun membelai kepala bocah itu juga.

"Changminnie, kau seharusnya ke sekolah bersama hyukkie saja" Donghae menoyor kepala Changmin, Siwon merasa menang, ia mendapat bala bantuan.

"Jangan cepelti itu pada minnie hyung" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh temannya, ia mempoutkan bibirnya ke arah Donghae. Siwon berwajah masam melihat Kyhyun membela saingannya, eh saingan?

"Yak, Kyunnie, dia ini selalu mengikutimu, apa kau tidak bosan?"

Siwon mengangguk-angguk menatap girang Donghae. Kyuhyun melepas tubuh Changmin, menatapnya dari kaki sampai rambut, ia bergidik saat menatap senyuman Changmin.

"Cedikit hyung, kyu takut cama gigi minnie"

Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak menunjuk Changmin yang memang bergigi ompong. Donghae terkikik pelan, ia takut appa dan eommanya menambah hukumannya. Sementara Changmin sudah siap menangis jika saja appa dan eomma Cho belum datang menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

….

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Banyak anak-anak sebayanya disini, ada yang menangis, ada yang tidak mau lepas dari gendongan ibunya, bahkan ada yang berlari kesana kemari. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam di kursinya, ia memegang robot-robotannya bosan, sementara Changmin ada di kelas yang berbeda.

"Ciwonnie kyu bocan" Keluhnya, ia memutar-mutar lengan supermannya. Sampai ia tidak menyadari jika kini seorang wanita seumuran eommanya tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan memegang lembaran nama-nama murid baru mereka.

"Nnah, ada yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun di antara kalian?"

Kyuhyun yang semula asyik dengan mainannya kini mendongak, matanya membulat, ia sontak berdiri lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi. Park seonsaenim tersenyum, ia memanggil Kyuhyun untuk maju ke depan.

"Nah, karena tadi Kyuhyun tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelum masuk kelas, bagaimana kalau sekarang Kyuhyun bernyanyi?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya menyapu seisi kelas, dan pandangannya terhenti pada sosok yang mengintipnya dari balik jendela, hanya sepasang mata, dan Kyuhyun tahu mata siapa itu, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ne,kyunnie bica belnyanyi, cuala kyunnie bagus.."

Kyuhyun berceloteh membuat seonsaenimnya langsung jatuh hati padanya.

"Aigoo, kau sangat menggemaskan kyunnie"

Kyuhyun tertawa, ia mulai berdiri tegap,mengambil nafas lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu cuppy cake andalannya, namun di tengah lagu tiba-tiba..

" *

Suara tawa menggema, mengisi kelasnya yang tadi damai, Semua anak-anak menertawakan Kyuhyun yang cegukan di tengah-tengah nyanyiannya, wajah Kyuhyun memucat, ia mengerling pada seonsaenimnya yang juga tertawa, pipi Kyuhyun kini memerah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, kaki kecilnya terasa bergetar, perut bawahnya menjadi panas, ia melirik bocah yang sedari tadi mengintipnya, bocah itu menggeleng-geleng seakan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun agar tidak menangis, namun..

"Huweeeeee hae hyung.."

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah, Donghae yang sedari tadi mengintip adiknya menghambur masuk.

"Uljima, uljima ne, Kyunnie jangan menangis"

"Huweeeeeeeeee..." Kyuhyun semakin terisak, matanya sudah merah dengan hidung berair, Donghae yang tidak tahan melihat adik kecilnya seperti itu berniat menggendongnya, tapi..

"Kyunnie, kau.."

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Dan semakin gemparlah kelas di pagi hari itu.

...

Siwon berjalan tergesa ke rumah tetangganya a.k.a rumah Kyuhyun, setelah pulang sekolah, ia mencari bocah manis kesayangannya itu namun kata seonsaenim, Kyuhyun sudah pulang bersama Donghae. Siwon jadi khawatir, kenapa Kyuhyun pulang disaat yang lain tengah bersekolah?

Tok tok tok

Siwon mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun, di tangannya sudah ada coklat besar yang ia beli khusus untuk adik mungilnya itu.

"Eh siwonnie? Sudah pulang? Kajja masuk"

Siwon tersenyum saat eomma cho membukakan pintu untuknya, wajahnya terlihat mencari sesuatu atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Mencari Kyunnie? Ia ada di kamar donghae, tadi ia sedikit bermasalah di sekolah" Eomma cho menghela nafas

"Eomma, siwon boleh ke kamar donghae?"

"Tentu saja chagi" eomma cho membelai rambut Siwon, dan mempersilahkan anak tetangganya itu untuk masuk ke kamar anaknya.

Tidak perlu berkeliling rumah untuk menemukan kamar Donghae, ia cukup naik ke lantai dua dan berbelok sedikit ke arah kanan, karena di sebelah kiri kamar Kyuhyun.

Sedetik sebelum Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar sahabatnya itu, Siwon sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan dari dalam.

"Hae hyung, kyunnie malu"

"Aiiissshh kau malu kenapa eoh? Karena kelas tadi?"

"..."

"Aigoo kyunnie, tenang saja, siwon itu menyayangimu, hyung yakin ia tidak akan marah padamu"

Siwon mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan perkataan Donghae barusan, ia kemudian membuka pintu pelan.

"Kyunnie hae.."

Donghae berbalik dengan bedak yang belepotan di wajah dan sekitar bajunya, sepertinya anak itu tengah memakaikan Kyuhyun baju. Siwon masuk begitu saja lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang masih polos.

"Kyunniiieeeee" Siwon mencubit pipi gempal dan perut buncit Kyuhyun gemas.

"Ciwonnie, cakiiitt"

Donghae hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat wonkyu di depannya, ia membersihkan wajahnya lalu memberikan sepasang pakaian santai kepada Siwon untuk dipakaikan kepada Kyuhyunnya, Donghae mendengus ke kamar mandi. Kini tinggal Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berada di pangkuannya, Kyuhyun masih asyik bermain robot sementara Siwon memeluk gemas bocah berkulit putih susu itu.

"Ciwonnie.." Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Siwon, Siwon tersenyum

"Ciwonnie cayang kyu?"

Siwon mengangguk

"Ciwonnie caaaayaaaaaaannnng kyunnie?" Kyuhyun memeluk leher Siwon

"Ne kyunnie, siwonnie saaaayaaaaaaannnng Kyunnie" Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terkikik geli, ia melepas pelukannya lalu meraih pakaiannya

"Pakaikan kyunnie ne"

Siwon mengangguk, dengan telaten ia memakaikan Kyuhyun pakaian yang menurutnya sedikit kekecilan, itu bisa Siwon lihat dari..

"Ciwonnie, kepala kyu kemana?" Kyuhyun meraba kepalanya yang belum lolos dari bajunya walaupun 2 kancing depannya sudah Siwon lepas, Kyuhyun berputar-putar di atas ranjang.

..dari kepalanya.

Siwon mencoba menarik baju Kyuhyun agar baju itu bisa melewati kepalanya, namun sayang Kyuhyun malah merasa kesakitan.

"Kyunnie, lain kali kyu potong rambut ne, kepalanya jadi kebesaran"

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah setelah bajunya bisa ia kenakan, rambut ikalnya memang sudah terlalu panjang untuk anak seumurannya. Changmin saja tidak memiliki rambut sepanjang dirinya, Siwon dan Donghae juga, Yang rambutnya sama dengannya hanya Minho adik sepupu Siwon yang bermata besar.

"Uuuhh, Kepala Kyunnie sakit ya? Sini Ciwonnie obati"

Kyuhyun beranjak ke pangkuan Siwon, ia tersenyum lebar di depan Siwon, hyung tampannya itu selalu punya kejutan kecil untuk Kyuhyun.

"Naahh, Kyunnie tutup mata ne"

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya menggunakan tangan-tangan kecilnya, sesekali ia mengintip dari celah jarinya.

"Eiitttss jangan mengintip" Kyuhyun terkikik lalu kembali menutup rapat matanya. Siwon mengeluarkan Coklat yang ia sembunyikan di saku celananya.

"Taadaaaaaa..."

"Coklaaaaatttt.." Kyuhyun berteriak nyaring saat melihat apa yang Siwon pegang, dengan semangat ia melompat-lompat di pangkuan Siwon, membuat pipi gempalnya bergerak naik turun. Tangannya sigap mengambil coklat di tangan Siwon, namun bocah tampan itu malah menarik kembali hadiahnya.

"Eiiittt, poppo.." Siwon menunjuk bibirnya yang sudah ia majukan beberapa centi. Kyuhyun merengut.

"Mmmuuuaaaaahhhh.." Dan bibir mungil Kyuhyun pun menempel pelan, Siwon bersorak gembira. Ia menyerahkan coklat yang sedari tadi dipandangi kyuhyun.

Mereka tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Donghae sudah keluar dan hanya menganga di depan pintu kamar mandinya, bocah itu tidak menyangka seberapa keras usaha Siwon hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dari Kyuhyun. Donghae berdecak kesal saat ia lewat di samping mereka namun dua bocah itu hanya asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Donghae nyaris keluar dari kamar itu andai saja Kyuhyun tidak bersorak.

"Hae hyung.." Kyuhyun berlari ke arah kakaknya dengan mulut belepotan coklat. Ia menarik ujung baju Donghae.

"Igo.." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sepotong coklat saat Donghae berbalik. Namja berwajah lugu itu tersenyum lebar, dengan suapan besar ia melahap sepotong coklat di tangan adiknya. Kyuhyun kecil tertawa, ia lantas mengecup pipi Donghae.

"Kyunnie cayang hae hyung"

Donghae nyaris menangis saat ia meraba bekas ciuman Kyuhyun di pipinya, ia mengira adiknya benar-benar melupakannya karena namja Choi itu, ternyata adiknya bahkan menyayanginya lebih dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

"Gomawo nae dongsaeng.." Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun sayang, Hhhh.. indahnya.

...

Setelah acara penuh drama itu selesai Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dengan di temani Siwon, sementara Donghae tengah bersama Hyukjae mengerjakan tugas mereka. Kyuhyun bersandar di dada Siwon sementara Namja Choi itu membacakan sebuah dongeng bergambar.

"Iiihhh, Kyunnie takut celigala"

Siwon kembali membacakan dongengnya, Kyuhyun berkali-kali merubah ekspresi wajahnya saat sang kerudung merah nyaris tertangkap serigala.

"Ciwonnie, kyunnie benci celigala, celigala jahat cepelti teman-teman kyunnie"

"Eh, teman-teman kyu?"

"Ne, Ciwonnie.."

Siwon menutup buku dongengnya, ia membalikkan Kyuhyun agar menghadap ke padanya. Kyuhyun mempotkan pipinya kesal mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di sekolah barunya.

"Eh, kyunnie kenapa?"

"Kyunnie benci cekolah"

"Wae?"

"Kyunnie tidak mau belnyanyi lagi, Kyunnie juga tidak mau ngompol lagi..ups" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya ketika kejadian yang ia anggap rahasia itu malah ia ucapkan sendiri.

"Kyunnie mengompol?"

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia berdiri dari pangkuan Siwon lalu berjalan menjauh dari Siwon, langkahnya terhenti di depan lemari berwarna birunya, ia bersandar disana, tanpa memandang Siwon.

"Kyunnie diculuh belnyanyi, tapi Kyunnie malah cegukan, Kyunnie lupa lagunya.."

"…"

"teman-teman dan ceoncaenim meneltawai Kyunnie, Kyunnie malu.. Kyunnie ngompol"

Siwon mendesah berat, Kyuhyun masih menunduk disana, dengan kaki yang bergoyang gelisah, Siwon berdiri lalu jongkok di depan Kyuhyun.

_Choko meopin han jogak sikyeonoko_

_(Ordered a set of chocolate dessert)_

_ Gosohan uyuhanjaneul gidaryeoyo_

_(Waiting for a glass of delicious milk)_

_Oppahago nahago kkok maju anjaseo_

_(Sitting with brother and facing each other)_

_Seoro sonbadak wie yeppeun nakseoreul hajyo_

_(We draw some beautiful logo in each other pain)_

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap Siwon yang bernyanyi di depannya.

_Hannun paljima nuga mworaedo naekko, naekko_

_(dont look at who or anywhere, you're mine, you're mine)_

_Dareun yeojarang maldo seokkjima nan nikkeo, nan nikkeo_

_(Don't chat with other girl, I'm yours, I'm yours)_

_Saekki songarak geolgo kkok yaksokhaejwoyo_

_(Tick fingers and promise well)_

_Jeoldae na honja naebeoryeo duji ankiro_

_(Promise wont leave me alone)_

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengangkat tangannya bersiap ikut bernyanyi bersama Siwon.

_Ildeo hagi ileum gwiyomi_

_Ideo hagi ineun gwiyomi_

_Samdeo hagi sameun gwiyomi_

_Gwigwi gwiyomi gwigwi gwiyomi_

_Sadeo hagi sado gwiyomi_

_Odeo hagi odo gwiyomi_

_Yukdeo hagi yugeun cup cup cup cup cup cup gwiyomi nan gwiyomi.._

Kyuhyun berhenti bernyanyi dengan mengecup pipi Siwon berulang ulang, pengganti kecupan di jarinya. Siwon sendiri hanya diam menikmati kepolosan Kyuhyun, hatinya bersorak lagi dan lagi,sampai Akhirnya menggendong Kyuhyunnya.

"Tapi Kyunnie macih malu"

"Kyunnie kenapa malu? Kyunnie hanya cegukan bukan?"

"Tapi kyunnie malu, Kyunnie ngompol"

Siwon menahan tawanya, ia mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sisi ranjangnya.

"Gwenchana, Siwonnie tidak masalah kalau Kyunnie ngompol, Kyunnie masih kecil, Kyunnie masih harus belajar, Siwonnie juga seperti itu dulu"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, matanya bersinar.

"Jeongmal?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Jadi Ciwonnie tidak malah? Ciwonnie macih cayang Kyunnie?"

Siwon kembali mengangguk.

"Yeeeaaaaaaayyyy, Kyunnie cayang Ciwonnie"

"Ne, Kyunnie, siwonnie juga sayang Kyunnie, tapi jangan Ngompol lagi ne.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia kemudian berdiri lalu melorotkan celananya, Siwon melotot, dengan santai Kyuhyun memegang juniornya.

"Dengal itu? Kyunnie tidak boleh ngompol lagi, kamu jangan nakal ne, jangan bikin Kyunnie malu"

Kyuhyun kembali memakai celananya, Siwon masih terdiam mematung.

"Cudah Ciwonnie, Kyunnie tidak akan mengompol lagi"

Siwon sweatdrop mendengar celotehan polos Kyuhyun, ia tidak menyangka anak itu malah berbicara dengan.. ah sudahlah, Kyuhyun memang masih belum cukup umur untuk mengerti semuanya, serahkan saja pada waktu yang akan menjawabnya..

FIN

Ini apah? O_o aku juga bingung buat ini hahahahahha

Oh iya, maaf yaa updatenya luaaaaamaaaaaa buuuaaaanget, akhir-akhir ini emang lagi sibuk banget, tapi tetap kok aku usahain update, walaupun rada terseok seok *eh lebay*

Ok, the last but not least, thanks for the review ^^

I'm so glad to read all comment, So sweet..


End file.
